Ngode
by zielle
Summary: Jangan tanya mengapa mereka mendadak hobi bersandi level kesambi. Jangan tanya! / for ShikaTemaDay Event: Voice for You


Jangan tanya kemana wakil-wakil dari desa lain karena yang tersisa hanya wakil dari Desa Konoha dan Desa Suna. Mereka berdua duduk saling berhadapan, dipisahkan sebuah meja berbahan kayu ek dan dokumen-dokumen yang menggunung. Wajah wakil dari Desa Konoha sudah terkantuk-kantuk sejak pertemuan ini dimulai. Sedangkan yang satunya tetap segar walau sebenarnya mengantuk juga.

Sesekali suara lembar dokumen yang dibuka lalu ditutup mengudara, lalu suara kuapan, dilanjutkan suara pena yang menggores-gores permukaan kertas, dan yang terakhir adalah suara pena mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja. Suasana canggung begini memang rawan menimbulkan kantuk. Apalagi sekarang memang sudah pukul sembilan malam lewat.

Terus seperti itu sampai salah seorang yang sudah tak tahan dengan suasana canggung begini membuka mulut.

"Kau pernah bermain sandi?"

Jelas itu adalah pertanyaan maha tak penting yang dilontarkan mulut seorang genius, wakil dari Desa Konoha.

Karena suasananya benar-benar membuat mengantuk dan sekaku kocokan telur, perempuan di hadapannya menyahut juga.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sandi yang hanya dimengerti oleh orang-orang tertentu. Jadi orang lain tak tahu maksudnya."

"Aku tahu yang itu," kata perempuan dari Desa Pasir itu sambil menutup dokumen yang kemudian disimpannya ke tumpukan dokumen pada sisi sebelah kirinya.

Menguap, lalu lelaki dari Desa Konoha itu berujar, "Dulu aku dan almarhum ayahku suka menulis sandi yang isinya mengomentari ibu. Karena ibu tak mengerti, ia hanya mengomeli kami dan kami terus melanjutkan sandi-sandian."

"Kalau maksudmu yang itu, aku tak pernah." Si perempuan berdehem, lalu melanjutkan, "Dan memang aku tak pernah bermain sandi. Aku lebih suka mengatakannya langsung."

Lelaki di hadapan perempuan itu tak langsung membuka mulut, ia mencoret-coret salah satu halaman di buku catatannya. Setelah selesai, baru ia melontarkan pertanyaan, "Kalau ini, kau mengerti?"

Manik sewarna zamrud itu mendelik setelah menerima catatan dari orang di hadapannya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku belum pernah memakai sandi atau apa pun itu."

"Coba kau pecahkan sandi level mudah ini," tantangnya. "Kalau kau bisa memecahkannya, ini akan menjadi rahasia antara kau dan aku."

 _18/29/16/29/21/18/13/33/20/21/29/16/29/18/19/14/23/33/20_

* * *

 **Ngode by Lucia Z.**

 **Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cover by** **ShikaTema Heartache on Tumblr**

 **Warning: typo(s), OOC possibly, semi-canon**

 **For ShikaTemaDay Event: Voice for You**

 **Special thanks to sakhi nee-sama yang sudah mau ngebetain tengah malem gini dan ngebantu summary dan judulnya**

 **#CMIIW**

* * *

Ketika wakil dari Desa Iwa sedang mempresentasikan usulannya, Nara Shikamaru menyodorkan secarik kertas dengan lebar tak lebih enam sentimeter ke perempuan dari Desa Suna di sebelahnya tanpa ada orang lain yang menyadari adegan itu.

Temari, si gadis berkuncir empat, menerimanya. Kemudian membaca _catatan_ dari lelaki berkuncir ala samurai di sebelahnya. Dalam hati, perempuan itu tersenyum kegirangan.

 _15/29/14/29/22/33/26/25/20/25/23/29/23/29/30/33/25/30/33/20/27/19_

Tak lama setelahnya, perempuan itu mencoret-coret buku catatan yang sedari tadi teronggok begitu saja. Masih hangat dalam ingatan ketika lelaki itu bilang angka-angka itu harus dikurangi dulu oleh _kunci_ yang telah mereka sepakati, yaitu angka delapan. Lelaki itu pasti mempunyai maksud: delapan 'kan bulan kelahiran Temari.

 _7/21/6/21/14/25/18/17/12/17/15/21/15/21/22/25/17/22/25/12/19/11_

Sebenarnya si pirang tak menyangka lelaki yang anti dengan hal-hal merepotkan itu mau merepotkan diri menulis sandi sepanjang ini. Tanpa memedulikan alasan atau semacamnya, ia lalu mengonversikan angka-angka itu ke dalam huruf yang mana nol adalah A, satu adalah B, dan seterusnya—sampai dua puluh lima adalah Z.

 _H/V/G/V/O/Z/S/R/M/R/P/V/P/V/W/Z/R/W/Z/M/T/L_

Langkah terakhir, ia hanya perlu membalikkan urutan huruf-huruf itu. A adalah Z, B adalah Y, sampai M adalah N, dan sebaliknya.

 _S/E/T/E/L/A/H/I/N/I/K/E/K/E/D/A/I/D/A/N/G/O_

Mau mengajak kencan, ya? Padahal bilang saja langsung mau kencan di kedai dango. Dasar, Tuan Genius.

Karena dirasa usulan yang brilian, para wakil dari desa ninja lain pun member penyaji penghargaan berupa tepuk tangan. Temari yang sebenarnya tak seratus persen memerhatikan presentasi wakil dari Desa Iwa itu ikut-ikutan tepuk tangan. Kaki jenjangnya yang sedari tadi bertumpang kaki menyenggol milik Shikamaru. Sembari menurunkan tangannya sehabis tepuk tangan, jempol dan telunjuk kanannya menyatu sedangkan tiga jemari sisanya tegak: OK.

 _Psst_ … buku catatan Temari berisi contoh pertama pemecahan sandi yang dibuat Shikamaru saat mereka berduaan karena yang lain pergi entah kemana.

* * *

Shikamaru meletakkan sebuah dokumen di hadapan Temari yang sedang terduduk fokus menulis sesuatu di mejanya.

"Coba kauperiksa. Kurasa ada yang ganjil pada peserta-peserta ini."

Sebagai panitia ujian _chuunin_ , mereka dituntut untuk selektif dalam memilih peserta yang diizinkan mengikuti ujian. Kejadian beberapa tahun lalu tentu saja tak boleh terulang.

"Baik, Nara," responnya datar.

Bukan halaman pertama yang dibukanya. Temari malah membuka halaman paling akhir. Terdapat kertas sobekan dari buku catatan yang suka dibawa-bawa Nara Shikamaru. Nah, jangan tanya mengapa Temari jadi tahu rupa catatan lelaki rusa itu. Jangan tanya.

 _23/33/13/18/33/23/33/25/22/25/18/15/14/25/23_

Perempuan itu masih membutuhkan catatannya untuk menerjemahkan sandi yang diberikan Shikamaru, namun tak serepot ketika pertama kali menerjemahkan sandi merepotkan dari Tuan Merepotkan. Hanya butuh kurang lebih semenit.

Air mukanya berubah _bad mood_ seketika. Lidahnya menjilat-jilat bibirnya lalu diambilnya saputangan yang sengaja ia simpan di mejanya. Secara kasar saputangan itu menyapu bibirnya. Nara Shikamaru yang melihat adegan ini hampir membuka mulut namun segera ditutup kembali karena masih ada wakil-wakil dari desa lain.

Netranya segera menjelajahi isi buku catatannya. Kemudian tangannya menulis sebuah sandi balasan di balik kertas sandi dari Shikamaru tadi dan hanya mereka lah yang tahu isi pesannya. Menulis sebuah sandi balasan untuk Tuan Nara Shikamaru Rusa Pemalas yang hobinya memandang awan tetapi luar biasa cerdas. Hahaha!

Setelah memasukkan kembali catatan, ia menutup kasar dokumen itu. Kemudian berjalan ke meja Nara Shikamaru.

"Hei, Nara, kau sendiri saja yang periksa. Aku sedang _malas_ ," katanya memberi penekanan pada kata malas sambil menaruh dokumen itu ke meja Nara Shikamaru, kemudian cepat kembali ke mejanya.

Nara Shikamaru lah yang memberitahu perempuan itu tentang sandi ini. Jadi, ia tak perlu contekan atau apa pun. Ia hanya butuh pena dan otaknya.

Wajahnya jadi setara dengan _bad mood_ Temari tadi setelah ia menerjemahkan sandi dari si pirang.

* * *

" _Kau pakai lipstik?"_

" _Parfummu menyengat!"_

* * *

Setelah sandi-sandi itu, mereka masih terus berkirim sandi tanpa ada yang mengetahui. Isinya hanya ejekan satu sama lain yang berakhir omelan dari si perempuan jika salah satu dari mereka mengirim sandi berupa ajakan.

Terkadang isi pesannya berupa kepedulian, seperti yang ditunjukkan oleh yang berjenis perempuan. Waktu itu ujian _chuunin_ sudah di depan mata, kesibukan meningkat dan wajah si lelaki membuanya khawatir. Bagaimanapun, mereka _partner_ ,'kan?

* * *

" _Wajahmu pucat."_

" _Aku sedikit flu."_

* * *

Keesokan paginya, sekeranjang buah-buahan hadir lebih dulu di meja Nara Shikamaru. Jangan tanya siapa yang meletakkan.

Dan terkadang juga isi pesannya berupa hal yang tak terduga. Mungkin ini adalah hasil dari lelah dan stres akibat ujian yang sudah dimulai. Tentu saja yang sebenarnya lebih kerepotan dan kelelahan adalah panitianya, bukan pesertanya.

* * *

" _Buka ikat empat rambutmu."_

" _Kalau sudah waktunya."_

* * *

Entah apa maksudnya dan kapan waktunya itu. Jangan tanya, hanya mereka yang tahu.

Atau terkadang juga berisi ketidakrelaan yang tersirat.

* * *

" _Hampir usai, aku sebentar lagi pulang."_

" _Kalau ada sesuatu, hubungi saja aku."_

* * *

Nara Shikamaru pernah berkata dalam intermeso rapat berdua mengenai ujian _chuunin_ dengan Temari, bahwa Yakini-Q adalah restoran terbaik. Selain itu, terdapat banyak kenangan bersama almarhum gurunya, Sarutobi Asuma.

Kalau diajak ke sana, pasti perempuan itu mengangguk dengan semangat. Kebetulan ujian _chuunin_ sudah hampir usai, tak salah juga mengajak si _partner_ ke Yakini-Q. Jangan tanya ini kencan atau bukan, pasti dibantah habis-habisan oleh keduanya.

 _Hanya sekedar melepas lelah usai bekerja keras sebagai panitia ujian chuunin_ , pikir si pirang kalau-kalau Shikamaru menanyai alasannya mengajak ke Yakini-Q.

 _33/23/13/25/20/27/25/20/23/29/9/33/23/25/20/25/17_

Ketika lelaki itu entah kemana, diam-diam Temari menaruh sobekan buku catatannya di meja lawannya ketika dulu mereka masih menjadi peserta ujian _chuunin_.

* * *

Perempuan pirang yang hobinya—menurut Shikamaru—mengomel itu tahu, kesibukan sebagai panitia ujian _chuunin_ sudah melonggar. Tak ada lagi lembur sampai larut. Pukul tujuh malam juga sudah diperbolehkan pulang kalau pekerjaan sudah selesai. Buktinya dirinya, pukul setengah delapan sudah sampai di penginapan.

Jangan tanya mereka pulang bersama atau sendiri-sendiri, karena jawabannya adalah opsi kedua. Antisipasi saja, kalau-kalau ada orang yang rasa ingin tahu dan jahilnya berlebihan seperti Namikaze Naruto memergoki mereka berdua sedang jalan bersama— _lagi_.

Maka perempuan itu sampai lebih dulu di Restoran Yakini-Q, tepat pukul delapan. Sayangnya lelaki yang diajak kemari belum kunjung terlihat rambut nanasnya meski jarum panjang jam yang dipasang di dinding Restoran Yakini-Q sudah berputar sebanyak tiga ratus enam puluh derajat sedangkan jarum pendeknya bergeser tiga puluh derajat.

Memang ketika dirinya hendak pulang, Shikamaru masih di mejanya dengan sebuah dokumen. Namun, sesibuk-sibuknya lelaki itu, pasti memberi kabar jika ia tak bisa datang. Dia 'kan lelaki. Lagipula, mereka selalu menganggap tak ada respon sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

* * *

 _Sibuk apa Shikamaru sampai terlambat selama ini?_

 _Apa? Sibuk? Mana mungkin! Ujian hampir usai, tak ada panitia yang sibuk dengan tetek bengek ujian chuunin!_

 _Mungkin ia tiba-tiba dimintai tolong atau dapat misi mendadak malam-malam begini. Si Nanas 'kan genius._

 _Kalau ia benar-benar lelaki, seharusnya bunshin-nya datang dan memberitahu. Payah!_

* * *

Sementara perdebatan logika dan hati Temari terus berlangsung, ia cepat-cepat berdiri lalu berjalan keluar karena sudah tak tahan menunggu sekian lama. Malu sekali, sejam duduk tanpa memesan apa pun lalu pergi begitu saja. Persetan. Nara Shikamaru merepotkan!

"Lho? Temari-san? Sedang apa sendirian di sini?"

Sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah setengah perjalanan menuju pintu luar restoran. Suara perempuan pirang berambut panjang yang ia ketahui sebagai rekan satu tim Shikamaru sekaligus sahabatnya sedari kecil, Yamanaka Ino. Ia datang bersama rekan satu tim lainnya, Akimichi Chouji. Juga bersama objek yang sedari tadi Temari tunggu. Jangan tanya siapa!

 _Aku sedang menunggu Tuan Rusa Merepotkan dari sejam yang lalu._

Namun, jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya malah: "Aku sedang jalan-jalan sendiri saja."

Si pirang yang diikat ekor kuda itu bertanya dengan ceria seperti biasa, "Temari-san sudah pesan sesuatu?"

"Aku baru pesan minuman saja."

Itu jawaban bohong, tentu saja.

"Kalau begitu Temari-san bergabung saja dengan kami! Kebetulan Chouji dan aku baru pulang dari misi di desa … desa apalah aku lupa namanya! Shikamaru juga tak sibuk dengan ujian _chuunin_ -nya. Kau juga tak begitu sibuk, 'kan?" mulut Yamanaka Ino bergerak-gerak secepat teleportasi Hokage Keempat, Namikaze Minato.

"Sudahlah Temari-san ikut saja, jarang-jarang tim kami bisa berkumpul lengkap begini. Jangan khawatir. Shikamaru pasti tak keberatan mentraktirmu."

Belum sempat perempuan bersenjata kipas raksasa itu menjawab, Akimichi Chouji sudah mendudukkannya di kursi terdekat. Nara Shikamaru hanya menatapnya sambil mengangkat bahu. Sedangkan ia hanya menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tatapan yang kira-kira ingin menerbangkannya ke Suna, biar Gaara dan Kankuro yang urus sisanya. Tidak! Tak sampai begitu juga, tapi ya … _pokoknya_ kesal!

Sudah telat sejam, datang-datang bawa teman, tak bicara apa-apa dan wajahnya hanya menatap seakan tak tahu apa-apa! Maksudnya, mengajak teman tak masalah, ini bukan kencan.

* * *

Mau tak mau Temari larut dalam acara Tim Sepuluh. Sesekali ia menanggapi Ino yang berbicara mengenai produk kecantikan dan sebagainya karena benar-benar tak ditanggapi oleh kedua teman satu timnya. Malang sekali. Atau tertawa karena Chouji yang melucu—benar-benar lucu sekali.

"Kau sedang apa sendirian malam-malam di sini?" tanya Nara Shikamaru mengulang pertanyaan sahabat perempuannya ketika dua sahabatnya itu sudah di bawah pengaruh alkohol.

Posisi duduk mereka yang bersebelahan membuat Temari harus memutar kepalanya untuk menatap Shikamaru. Tak lama, ia kembali melihat ke depan, ke arah keramaian di meja depannya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku sedang jalan-jalan, _sendiri_."

"Tak mengajakku?" canda lelaki penguasa _jutsu_ bayangan itu.

"Aku sudah mengajakmu, bodoh." katanya pelan.

"Hah?"

Temari bangkit, kemudian berujar, "Ino-san, Chouji-san, terima kasih sudah mengajakku. Maaf aku harus pulang lebih dulu, penginapanku agak jauh dari sini."

Selang beberapa detik setelah kepergian Temari, Shikamaru modus izin ke toilet. Sayangnya sahabat tak bisa dibohongi.

Dalam pengaruh alkohol yang cukup tinggi, Ino meracau, "Shikamaru sedang jatuh cinta. Manisnya jatuh cinta. Lalala~"

"Sahabat kita itu sudah dewasa. Hahaha!" sambung Chouji diiringi tawa dan cegukan setelahnya.

* * *

Langkah panjang-panjang seorang perempuan tetap akan tersusul jika yang mengejarnya adalah seorang lelaki.

"Temari."

Yang dipanggil tak menyahut dan terus melanjutkan langkah panjang-panjangnya menuju penginapan.

"Aku bicara padamu," katanya setelah pergelangan kanan perempuan pirang itu ditangkap tangan kirinya.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali. Biarkan aku pulang!"

"Ya, setelah kau menjelaskan sikap anehmu."

Perempuan itu berbalik, matanya bersorot tajam.

"Aneh, katamu?"

Jangan salahkan Shikamaru pernah mengatakan Temari dua kali lebih mengerikan dari ibunya.

"Setelah menunggu sejam kau bilang aku aneh?" omelan panjang pun dimulai. "Kemudian kau datang seolah-olah tak tahu apa-apa … _blablabla_ …"

Sandi yang ditaruh di mejanya? Ke Yakini-Q? Bicara apa perempuan ini?

Tangan kanan Shikamaru menutup mulut Temari untuk menghentikan omelannya. Ia berujar, "Maaf aku benar-benar tak tahu soal sandi yang kau taruh di mejaku. Sebagai permintaan maafku, besok aku mengundangmu makan malam di rumahku. Masakan ibuku jauh lebih enak dari Yakini-Q."

* * *

 _Apa? Makan malam di rumahnya? Masakan ibunya? Bertemu ibunya? Astaga!_

* * *

 _Nara Shikamaru merasa alas kaki sebelah kirinya kurang nyaman, terasa lengket ketika berjalan. Apa pedulinya? Yang penting segera kembali ke meja untuk menyelesaikan dokumen ujian merepotkan agar bisa segera pulang lalu besarsantai-santai di kamarnya._

 _Ketika sampai di mejanya, ia meletakkan dokumen itu kasar. Tanpa disadarinya, secarik kertas yang sedari tadi teronggok di mejanya terbang akibat angin buatan dari dokumen-dokumen tadi. Mendarat di dekatnya, kemudian terinjak oleh kaki sebelah kiri lelaki berkuncir itu._

 _Lelaki itu duduk di kursinya. Kemudian mengerjakan dokumen terkutuk yang membuatnya pulang agak terlambat._

 _Kerjakan._

 _Kerjakan._

 _Kerjakan._

 _Setelah selesai ia baru menyadari hanya dirinya yang masih tertinggal di ruangan panitia ujian. Sendirian. Partner-nya pun sudah pulang lebih dulu._

" _Shikamaru!" jerit seorang perempuan yang suaranya sudah sangat familiar di telinga Nara Shikamaru ketika dirinya baru dua langkah dari pintu ruangan panitia ujian._

" _Ayo ke Yakini-Q! Sudah lama kita tak berkumpul lengkap begini!" kata suara familiar yang satunya lagi._

" _Chouji? Ino?"_

" _Ah, sudahlah Chouji, tarik saja dia!" kata perempuan bernama Ino itu sambil melenggang melalui dua sahabatnya._

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Halo! Terinspirasi dari kalimat 'Ngode gak jelas'. XD

Yup, ini adalah sandi Atbash yang dikonversi ke sandi Caesar lalu ditambah _kunci_. Sandi 3 lapis. XD

Ada yang tau Shikamaru bilang apa di sandi pertama ke Temari? /abaikan/

Mohon koreksinya~ /.\


End file.
